Your Typical High School Romance
by MakaAlucard
Summary: Lapidot human AU (I love this AU). Peridot is the typical antisocial nerd in her junior year of high school with her heart stolen by Lapis, a girl who's way out of her league. Kick back and see what happens (Rated M for language and eventual smut).


_BRINGGGGGGGG_

"Alright class have a nice break, and make sure not to forget to read chapters 1-14 of The Great Gatsby," the teacher said, attempting to make sure everyone heard before they rushed out the door.

Peridot however, chose to take her time, for due to her puny stature she feared she would be be trampled to dust in the hurrying crowd. Plus she still wanted to stop by the library to see if the book she had requested had come into the school library.

She took her earbuds out of her hoodie pocket to listen to some music since it happened to be a long walk from her math class to the school library. Peridot resumed her journey to the library with some electro swing filling her ears, adjusting her glasses whenever they would fall down, which was often.

Peridot had been longing for winter break since winter started, with school stressing her out and her depression not helping that stress, she was relieved that she wouldn't have any responsibilities for two whole weeks, and could just read and watch anime, unless her friends decided to drag her pale ass out into the sunlight and do something. It wasn't that she didn't like them, on the contrary. She just felt drained whenever she was out with people for too long, which made the blonde nerd feel even worse about herself. Still, At least the stress would go away.

She was distracted from this thought by the immediate warmth she felt as she opened the library door, a smell of cinnamon filling her nose and making her feel immediately at peace. She was good friends with the librarian, even if this made her the target of ridicule by amethyst. Much to Peridot's delight, her book had come in. She had missed out on reading the newest book in the Lunar chronicles series due to school work piling up, so she was glad to finally have a chance.

From there Peridot continued to tune out the voices of people around her, as a more calming tune filled her ears. As Peridot walked out to the entrance of the school her eyes found two of her friends bickering with each other until they were interrupted by her presence, to which the shorter of the two responded to with a wave.

"Heya P! We thought you'd never come outta there," Amethyst remarked, with Peridot starting to question why they were waiting out here for her. Before she could think to hardly about it, Amethyst asked her, "Whatcha got there?" Pointing to the novel tucked under her almost frighteningly skinny arm.

"Oh, it's from The Lunar Chronicles, that series I said you should read. I asked the library if they could order it for me."

Amethyst responded to this with a groan, "You're such a nerd, you know that?" She debated whether she should say how knowledgeable she was of this, "It's winter break P, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Peridot snickered at her question, "Yeah, it means I get 2 weeks to read this."

Amethyst raised her eyebrows, "Ohhhhh no, there's no way you're gonna be cooped up in your room all break," And before Peridot knew it Amethyst had stolen her book right from under her arm.

"Hey!" Peridot cried out as she attempted to take it back from her. "arrghh, what the hell Amethyst?!"

As Amethyst simply put out her hand to stop Peridot's feeble attempt, pearl who had been quiet up until now said, "Peri, as friends we've been worried about you recently, so we decided to get you out of the slump you've been in. There's a party at ruby's place tomorrow, and if you go-"

Amethyst waved the book tauntingly, "you'll get your precious garbage back."

Peridot's face became completely devoid of color, "What?! Are you fucking crazy? I can't show up to ruby's party with all the popular people in school!"

"Then I guess I've got myself a new sketchbook" said Amethyst once again shoving it in Peridot's face as she attempted another swipe, only for amethyst to pull it away once again.

Peridot grumbled, "Fine...I can just read it online…" It's not like her friends could take her laptop.

Amethyst simply shrugged, "Alright if that's how you want to be...what a shame...Lapis was hoping you'd go," she remarked in a mocking tone.

Peridot's face flushed a little when Lapis when she talked about lapis, and soon her face contorted in annoyance to her purple haired friend. Amethyst loved to poke fun at Peridot's not so little crush on Lapis, but never did she think that amethyst would use it against her.

Amethyst was pleased with her ability to annoy peridot, "Man, guess I'll have to break the news to her, and while I'm at it, I'm pretty sure there's something else I've been meaning to tell h-"

She was immediately cut off by the panicking blonde, "Please don't tell her!"

"Then come to the party! Come on, it's at least worth a shot right?"

Peridot grumbled again, she realised she was trapped. If Lapis found out about her feelings, she probably would never even speak to Peridot again. After all she was way out of her league. She probably had people trying to swoon her over on a daily basis. Peridot was lucky they were even friends, and if the truth got out she would ruin the chance to even be around her.

Peridot sighed, "Fine"

Peridot's friend's eyes lit up once she reluctantly agreed, "Hell ya! Dont worry P, ill have your back the whoooole time, 'kay?"

Somehow Peridot wasn't too convinced by this, from Pearl's many stories of amethyst getting completely wasted at parties and doing some things that Pearl would definitely like to forget. However, as Peridot began walking home with her two friends, she realised that she couldn't stop thinking about meeting Lapis at the party. Thinking about a moment where their eyes lock from across the room, she would give that cute half smile that made Peridot melt. Lapis would walk over to her and tell her that she was really glad that she came, and they'd spend the rest of the night together, and who knows, maybe they'd accidentally find themselves alone and with silence engulfing them they would look into each other's eyes and start leaning clos-

Peridot shook her head, she realised that she was fantasizing and tried to shove the thought out of her head, " _Don't get your hopes up,_ " Peridot thought to herself, " _You probably won't even see her at the party,_ "

Peridot held her head down for the rest of the way home, hoping to get this whole "being social" thing over with.


End file.
